Dragonshard
Dragonshard is the first of six books that make up the series, Den and the Wolves by A.J. Conway. In this opening story, the three protagonists, Den, Samiel, and Millari, meet under a series of unfortunate circumstances. Their goals converge on finding a secluded dragon tamer in the mountains. Preface: One Cannot Live Without the Other * Introduction of the fictional epic, Den and the Wolves written by historic poet, Trovancio Alexib. * A story of the Irrok tribe, and the jealous relationship between One and the Other. * One's bargain with the norsaks results in the creation of a new law: 'One cannot live without the Other'. A preface exists to introduce 'a story within a story', and talks about how Alexib's classic tome (the title of which was originally misinterpreted) was surely fictional, based on the mention of continents and beasts which never existed or lacks evidence. The story begins with the palindromic line: "Ra'ne xi Loy xi en'ar" Meaning, 'One cannot live without the Other' in the Ancient language of Arlain. This relates to an ancient spell cast by the 81 wolves on a pair of young twins living in the Dia-Dia mountains during a time in history called the Dichotome, where all things in nature were perfectly balanced. One and Other were part of a rather grey and poorly-accounted prophecy, but when Other falls ill from an injury obtained by the Nightmare wolf, One is forced to travel to Toh Batt Dair to plead for his life. Other is spared by having his tainted blood removed and sealed into six bloodstones, which are subsequently scattered across the world. The spell seemingly creates an immortal state so that One can succeed in her prophetic future mission. Act 1: The Third Battle of Dragon's Head * Army general demands more soldiers and supplies from the court for the ongoing war against lifelong rivals. * Queen asks for three suitors for her coming-of-age daughter. * The Black Stranger searches for the dragon's lair in the Jenguards. Opening act takes place several millennia later (during the Empiritome). It introduces key family houses from Temparis and their ongoing political dramas against Bordent. King Richmon's recent death on the battlefield fuels General Salvador's blood-lust, forcing him to personally plead before the court the money and resources required to avenge him. Senator Velmont presents to him several boatloads of purchased soldiers from overseas, whom Salvador is skeptical of. The queen is more focused on her daughter's future, and wishes to marry her as soon as possible. Millari is introduced to her three suitors, and contemplates her future as queen. Samiel is afraid to go to war. Meanwhile, Den can't get through a sealed rock door into the dragon's lair. He travels with his sarcastic friend, Oksi (a talking wolf's skull), whom he sometimes wears on his head. After being poisoned, he sneaks into the Temparishan army campsite to steal medicines (subsequently discovering daznapea). He gets caught up in an ambush by Bordentians, shot, and subsequently tossed onto a burning pile of bodies. At sunrise, he rises from the ashes and bones, blackened, and grabs Oksi before walking away. Onlookers are terrified, and begin retelling the story of the Black Stranger. Act 2: The Fall of Temparis * Rane visits a temple in Temparis and is disgusted by the statues of false gods. * Velmont and Lars conspire to murder the queen, forcing Millari and Samiel to flee into the wilderness. * The Black Stranger protects the two from a soldier in the mountains. Temparis is shown to be a very spiritual country, with many temples dedicated to many (humanoid) gods. Samiel prays for courage, knowing Millari will not choose to marry him. He is met by Rane in disguise, who tries, and fails, to tempt him to pray to her instead. Meanwhile, Millari enjoys Marq's company as they stroll along the beach while he tells her stories of the high seas. Marq also warns Salvador that Velmont's new soldiers are likely smuggled slaves. When Velmont sees he is losing favor, he and Lars carry out their mission and kill the queen, and use the soldiers to take over the castle/city. Salvador is imprisoned and Honchor is executed. Marq escapes by boat. Samiel and Millari follow an abandoned mine into the mountains. Meanwhile, Den is ready to use his daznapea but hears a disturbance. He is forced to protect the wandering two from soldiers (his wolf masks frightens them off a cliff). The three bunk together in a cave. After taking the crown, Velmont begins bargaining with Bordentians. Lars still wants Millari as his bride. Act 3: Hunt for the Dragon Tamer * Den, Samiel, and Millari search the Jenguards for a dragon tamer. * Den battles a possessed Madam Lizbeth for the first bloodstone. * Temparis deals with the aftermath of Velmont's overthrow. Not knowing where to go or how to save their kingdom, Samiel and Millari are forced to follow Den. They learn he is seeking out Samiel's mother - a dragon tamer living in a secret valley in the Jenguards. When learning Samiel speaks Dargenmar, he takes him to the blocked door. Samiel talks to dragons to get them to open it. Once instead, they seek out Madam Lizbeth, but learn from her Civil-speaking pet dragon, Dazzle, that she's been ill lately, and has locked herself away in a cave. They enter the cave and face a seemingly entranced Lizbeth wearing a diamond-like necklace. Den tells her the necklace is cursed, but she refuses to hand it over (through the voice of Rane, whom Samiel recognises). Lizbeth then summons her monster dragon whom Den battles with Oksi. Samiel gets the necklace ff his mother and tosses it to Den, who is keeping the dragon's jaw open with a pried wooden plank. He jams the stone in its teeth, kicks the plank, and is crushed, along with the stone. Free from the curse, Lizbeth demands the dragon spit him out, bu this body is crushed. The lay him to rest outside, but Den then awakes, cracks all his bones back in, and subsequently explains to everyone what the hell is happening. Key characters introduced * General Salvador Grenada * Lieutenant Leandro Piera * Captain Claus Argyros * Gaulfroid * Queen Reagent Geneviere Tallespeara * Senator Velmont Farros * King Richmon Tallespeara (in conversation) * Princess Millari Tallespeara * Marq Honchor-Dreary * Lord Gammen Honchor * Lars Farros * Samiel Grenada and Tric * Den and Oksi * Rane * High Priest Enio * Dragons (eg: Dazzle) * Madame Lizbeth Final outcome By the end of the first book, most of Temparis is up in flames as a result of the mutiny unleashed by Velmont and his son. He begins a religious revolution, using most of the army to slaughter senators, priests, and burn down every temple. Homes are broken into and idols/shines are destroyed. Marq flees by ship to the Dreary, by order of his father, Honchor, who is publicly executed after being framed for the queen's murder. Salvador is locked up in the dungeons, and visited by Velmont who places a giant wolf's skull in front of him, while he describes the dark, mind-control magic he has been able to pull by collecting these ancient skulls. Salvador is left to become entranced by the skull. Lars offers a reward to anyone who can hunt down Millari and bring her back to him. Den and Rane both experience the painful twang of the broken bloodstone. After rising from his own ashes, Den is forced to explain to everyone around him that he is immortal. He plans to continue finding the bloodstones to stop Rane's wrath, which is related to the sacking of Temparis. It's not safe for Millari to go back. Lizbeth, free of her curse, will use her dragons vanquish Velmont, but she needs more: Samiel is given the quest of travelling to the Ridaki desert to tame northern dragons, the combined army of which would be adequate in size to take back Temparis. Millari refuses to leave Samiel's side, and so the three plan to leave together.